


3 points

by Rosie_EdithLovesAtlantis



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_EdithLovesAtlantis/pseuds/Rosie_EdithLovesAtlantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Pythagoras felt lonely, he had built himself a world of triangles but there once uncomplicated points were now daggers in his heart. Would anyone be able to save him from himself? Really, really short bit of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 points

It was sunrise yet Pythagoras was already at the kitchen table working, he hadn't gone to sleep the night before. Nighttime was horrible for him, he was plagued by dreams of emptiness, no happiness, no friends just his triangles. At first it had puzzled the mathematician why triangles would be in his bad dreams, he loved the perfect shape, it was his idea of perfection. It wasn't until after a day of solitude that he realised what his dream meant. For years he had drawn away from love, friendship, affection of any sort and he was now suffering the consequences, his heart was yearning for all of those things, he was lonely. The realisation of this made Pythagoras reconsider everything. He sat at the table looking down onto his parchments, little theories he'd discovered and jotted down, but unusually no stylus was near to hand and his face was a map of frowns rather than the merry expression he was known for.

Without his knowledge Jason had woken up, he leant casually against the door frame in just his trousers, the hero had been watching his friend for a while, he could tell that something was wrong. Jason watched the younger mans shoulders as they drooped a little more, an obvious sign of weariness, he deduced then that Pythagoras hadn't slept that night. 

"What's on your mind?" His voice although little louder than a whisper cut through the air like a bell, it caused Pythagoras to jump, but he made no response, no effort to even acknowledge Jason's presence. He tried again, "I'm not going to leave until you tell me what's wrong. I know you, this isn't normal."

Pythagoras smiled softly at first, and the slightly bitterly at his friends words. "Oh," he sounded weary "but this is exactly me, it's all my fault, I've made my bed and now I must lie in it."

Jason was confused, he knew the idiom well but he couldn't apply it to Pythagoras, he couldn't help but wonder what had caused such a downturn in his friends mood. Without knowing precisely what the cause of his friends melancholy was it would be difficult for Jason to do anything to help, yet for some reason he couldn't stop himself from saying what he said next.

"Would it help if someone else were to lay in your bed with you?" 

Pythagoras' head shot up, his blue eyes immediately focused on Jason's brown ones. A blush began to spread over the gingery-blonde mans pale face which betrayed his immediate thoughts of acceptance. With a wordless nod Pythagoras went to Jason, who tenderly held the man in his arms, he led them both to Pythagoras' bed. It was barely big enough for two but they cuddled closely, after a few murmurs of comfort Pythagoras snuggled against Jason's muscular chest and was soon snoring lightly.

 

**** A few hours later ****

 

Jason held a piece of Pythagoras' parchment, he saw an oddly familiar formula scribbled on the corner of the page, he turned to Pythagoras who was thrilled that someone seemed to be taking an interest in his work.

"What do you call that?" Jason pointed to the equation.

"Triangular Theorem" the mathematician replied, Jason smiled at him gently.

"No, that will not do, call it Pythagoras' Theorem" Jason instructed.

Pythagoras merely blushed, which caused Jason to chuckle, as his laughter faded he led them both to the balcony where they watched the sun beginning to set together.

"You know," Jason gently brushed hands with the other man "I have a theory of my own." Pythagoras murmured, which Jason took to be an assent to continue "you+me=happiness. There, what do you think?" He dropped his head to Pythagoras' long neck, he nuzzled gently on the man.

"I...I like that very much."

From that time on Pythagoras wasn't lonely ever again, his greatest friend and even better lover took care of him, night times were no longer feared but hotly anticipated.


End file.
